Close to You
by OldMondlerLover
Summary: Just a little Mondler one-shot/missing "secret relationship" moment I conjured up while trying desperately to pay attention at a work conference this week. Ha! :) Enjoy!


Monica thought dreamily about how the firelight played along the angles of his face the night before, casting his features in shadow one minute and lighting up his eyes like fireworks in the next. She remembered how they had stolen a few glances here and there, their friends oblivious to his slow grin and her soft sighs each time their eyes met over the card game everyone played late into the night.

She glanced at Chandler, walking just a step or two in front of her on the worn, leaf-covered path in the woods as they followed the rest of the gang through the dips and bends of the state park. She sighed and pulled her coat a little tighter around herself, trying her best to concentrate on the beauty of the early November forest.

Chandler heard her sigh and briefly looked back over his shoulder. She was concentrating on the path in front of her. He huffed as he turned back around. He didn't mind the walk, really. When Ross had suggested it he'd practically jumped at the opportunity to get some of the pent-up energy out of his system.

Just last week the six of them had decided to spend a long weekend at a cabin about an hour west of Albany. They'd driven up on Thursday morning and had completed three nights of their four nights "away from it all."

Since the trip to Atlantic City had fallen through, this was a good substitute for the long-promised trip with Phoebe, It sounded like a good idea at the time - a little getaway before the rush of holiday season settled in. Plus, Monica would be working a lot of late shifts and double shifts as the restaurant filled up for holiday parties and festivities. He knew she'd be tired.

Honestly they'd both been fatigued for a few glorious months now, the best three months of his entire existence on Earth, Chandler thought. What they had going on between them showed no signs of slowing down, to his delight and mild bewilderment. Their "relationship," as she'd recently started to call it, was the best thing to have happened to him. Ever.

But they hadn't reveled in their "relationship" status since Tuesday - and now it was Sunday. They hadn't had one moment alone together. He hadn't been able to kiss her or hold her, really hold her, for days and it was making him crazy.

Chandler slumped his shoulders as Ross pointed out another path and everyone followed him in the new direction.

He glanced back at Monica again and this time she caught his eye. She gave him a little smile, which he returned, fighting the urge to just grab her and pull her close to him. Instead he slowed his pace and she caught up. Soon they were in sync, stride for stride, following their friends.

"Hey," he said, nudging her with his elbow.

"Hey," she echoed, smiling brightly up at him, which made his heart lurch and his lips smile at her in return.

"So, do you think Ross is taking us deep into the woods to kill us, or…" he started, grinning. She rolled her eyes, snorting back to him.

"Yes, that is exactly what I think his ultimate plan is," she deadpanned, then she sighed, "but who knows how long he plans to keep us out here. I mean, how many plant, animal and insect fossils can there possibly be?!"

"Oh God, whatever you do, do _not_ ask Ross that question," he demanded. She giggled and promised she wouldn't as his hand subconsciously reached for hers. Their fingers linked as they walked along, keeping one eye on their friends and one on each other,

"So, ah," Chandler said, swallowing hard, his voice a little raspy, "do you think they'd miss us if we turned around and went back to the cabin?"

His fingers squeezed hers as he slowed his step and glanced down at her, a familiar look in his eye that over the last three months had started making Monica's knees go weak. Monica licked her lips, contemplating how they could escape and head back without raising suspicion, when she suddenly tripped over a tree root on the path.

"Ahhh...!" she yelped, gripping onto Chandler's arm to try to keep herself from falling.

"You OK?" he asked, immediately putting a protective arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Yeah," she said, standing and shaking out her foot. "I swear that root jumped up out of nowhere and grabbed me!"

"Damn that root," Chandler said, pointing to the group of surfaced roots all around them. "Damn all the roots!"

He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, wincing a little as she wiggled her toes.

"Hey, at least I don't have to pee on you," he said, his lopsided grin on his face. She grinned back at him.

"But you may have to carry me," she said, throwing her arms around his neck, trying hard not to throw caution to the wind and just kiss him.

"Maybe," he said, teasing her. "It's a bit of a hike from here…"

She pulled back and playfully punched his arm. Then she leaned against a tree trunk and took off her hiking boot, rubbing her toes.

"Guys?" Rachel said, heading back toward them. "Everything OK?"

Monica put on her boot again and cleared her throat to explain that she was fine, but Chandler turned to Rachel first.

"Yeah, ah, Mon just tripped and hurt her foot," he said, feeling Monica's arms circle and tighten around his right arm, holding it against her. His heart started to pound hard. This was as close as they had been for days and he wasn't going to let the moment slip away.

"Oh no," Rachel said, with concern. "Are you OK, Mon?"

"Yes, but it really hurts," Monica said, pouring it on a little thick. "I think I'm done hiking for the day."

When Rachel kept walking back toward them, a panicked Monica quickly added, "Chandler will stay with me."

She glanced up as Chandler, who gave her his little grin. She tightened her arms around his again in response, needing to feel his warmth against her as much as she could through his coat.

"Oh," Rachel said. "You sure?"

"Oh, yes, she's sure," Chander said quickly. "I mean, I'm sure. I...I don't mind at all. I'll walk with her."

Rachel smirked at him. "Anything to get out of a little exercise."

"Yep!" Chandler said, pointing a finger at Rachel. "Ya got me!"

Rachel nodded. "Ok, well, we'll be back soon," she said. Chandler and Monica said goodbye and waved as Rachel hiked over the ridge along the path then fell out of their view.

Then Chandler turned to Monica..

"Are you sure you're Ok?" he whispered, his eyes falling to her lips, all thoughts of her foot almost completely forgotten.

"I will be now," she breathed, any and all pain vanishing as she ran her fingers up through his hair and his lips came crashing down onto hers.

They both moaned as their mouths melted into one another. Chandler's hands rose to cradle her face as she braced his shoulders. Their kiss was at first deep and breathtaking, then soft and sweeping, all the while pulling each other as close together as they possibly could.

Chandler's body started to react as they continued to gasp and kiss one another. Despite the layers, she could feel him. She melted into him even further, letting out a low, steady moan.

"Oh God," he whispered, breaking apart their lips long enough to kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around her shoulders. She kissed his cheek, then rested her head against it, both of them breathing heavily as she clung to him.

"I missed you," he said softly, pulling her body impossibly closer to his.

Monica closed her eyes, loving the feel of him against her.

"It's only been five days," she said, marveling that they'd spent almost every waking moment together during all that time and yet she felt exactly the same way.

He pulled away, his face fixed in confusion.

"I...I know it hasn't been _that_ long," he said, beginning to stumble over his words, looking anywhere but at her, misunderstanding her meaning. "It just, it feels like we've been apart a long time..."

Chandler sucked in his bottom lip, finally looking into her eyes. This was more than sex, as great as that it was. He knew this was all about her and his need for her. He craved being as close to her as he possibly could and, honestly, that scared him.

But as he looked into her baby blues he saw an earnestness there that settled his heart and he instantly began to relax.

"I know," she reassured him. "I know."

She took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to describe what she was feeling. Not _those_ words, but words that would make him understand she was feeling it to. She was feeling profoundly how being physically away from him made her ache in ways she never had before.

She searched his face, seeing fear and doubt, but hope, too.

"What I mean is, yes, it's only been five days," she started, running her hand down his cheek and her fingertips over his lips, "but it feels like it's been forever since we've been _together_ together."

Chandler let out a puff of air in a sign of relief and leaned down to slowly and softly kiss her again. He pulled back, leaning his forehead to hers. He swallowed hard, in that moment knowing without a doubt he was completely in love with her.

"It feels like you're gone even though we've been together the whole time," he whispered, shaking his head a little in disbelief.

She nuzzled up against him, pecking soft kisses on the corners of his mouth. She felt tears form in the back of her throat as she grinned with a whimper against his chest. She knew she loved him with all her heart.

She knew this was it. _He_ was it.

She nodded, her emotions overwhelming her, as Chandler closed his eyes and enjoyed a moment they both silently hoped would last a lifetime.

 _ **NOTE: Just a little one shot on the heels of the Royal Wedding to throw a little love and light into the air. :)**_


End file.
